This Funny Thing Called Fate
by MrBlueSky1492
Summary: Alex, a newborn, meets Rainier, a vampire nearly a century old. Their paths have crossed for a reason but what other ways will their lives affect the others around them? Original characters, story continuance - K rating now, will probably go to T.


_**Alex POV**_

I had always heard the rumors of the fabled family, legends would be a better word. The Cullen family, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, and Renesmee. The war with the newborns, the pact with the werewolf pack, and of course the face off between the Volturi. They were gods among the immortals. Their tales were told through the witnesses that they acquired to convince the Volturi of their innocence. Passed from vampire to vampire until their story reached me. Their story inspired me and gave me hope that our kind could live harmoniously with the humans, seek the companionship of others, and form true bonds with others like ourselves.

My story is one that has been shaded in mystery. Like other vampires I am gifted with special abilities. I am able to see a person's past by looking into their eyes, seeing everything that their eyes have seen. How this gift was conceived I do not know for as much as I can learn from people with a glance in their direction I do not know my past from when I was human, I am blind to my past.

I can remember some of the burning of the transformation, the fire radiating from my heart. I awoke at night in an abandoned barn in what turned out to be Wolf Point, Montana. A small town in the northern part of the state with a population of around 3,000. As I slowly adjusted to my new abilities and control my natural urges my new brain began to ponder what had brought me to my current state. The thirst however had proven too much for me to handle, as I searched the town for clues to my past the scent of sweet human blood proved to be to much for my newborn mind.

It was my third night as a newborn vampire that I made my way into the sleepy town, discovering already that daytime was not fitting to be seen by people. I meandered from house to house in search of someone to explain how I had become the way I was, maybe someone would recognize me. I had not counted on going wild with blood lust from the surrounding inhabitants. The scent around the second house I came to smelled familiar so I figured it wouldn't hurt to introduce myself.

I stepped up to the door and gently knocked. Greeted by a middle aged woman with a smiling yet quizzical face, obviously she had no idea who I was.

"Can I help you?" She said with opened kindness.

"Umm yes, I was wondering if..." I muttered out the few words until her intoxicating scent proved too much for my thirst. It was as though all I could see was red, the blood lust overcame me. I charged through her front door with unconscionable thought and her face turned from welcoming to horror. I'm sure she caught glimpse of my blood red eyes in the light of her home. I cornered her at the base of the staircase. She attempted to clumsily make her way up the stairs while she screamed, there was no escape.

"Please, please leave me alone!" She yelped.

As I closed the gap between our faces our eyes locked and I began to see other things than her horrified face. A man in his twenties slipping a ring on her finger in front of an audience of smiling on-lookers in a church, her wedding. A young nurse handing her a newborn. I was seeing her life as it flashed behind her eyes reliving every minute of hers as she thought that this was the end. This was how I discovered my power, my unique gift. Seeing this woman's past had stopped my blood lust dead in its tracks, how could I end this woman's life after seeing the life she had led.

As I began to back away from the terrified woman a voice shouted from the doorway, "Stop!" the loud commanding voice boomed out. I heard a rustling sound from the kitchen followed by shaking metal and then a force pushed against my chest ejecting me from the house. I caught the face of another man as I flew out of the doorway and onto the ground.

_**Rainier POV**_

I walked through the streets that I knew so well in this sleepy town. It had been close to ten years since I had visited here but still it was if nothing had changed, like myself. For nearly 100 years I had been exactly as I am now.

"Stop!" I heard ring out through the quiet street.

I ghosted down the street to investigate the break of silence. As I made my way I picked up the scent of a newborn, big trouble. I dashed up to the open door and saw a woman cornered by the newly created vampire with terror in her eyes. With years of practice I had my gift down to a science. I glanced to the kitchen and surged water through the pipes and the sink exploded from its mounting. I shifted the stream of water from the geyser of water to a steady line and forced it square into the gut of the newborn knocking him back out of the house.

I ran back out of the house to the disorientated newborn to stop a second attack. I pinned him to the ground as he looked back up to me, I could see no intent in his eyes anymore, something else replaced the animalistic look. A wondering all-seeing stare meet my eyes as I gazed into his as though he was reading me like a book. As I saw that there was no danger I let him up off the ground, looking back at the woman and her now puzzled expression I saw it best to flee the seen to avoid a larger scene.

"We better get out of here." I said as the stranger nodded to me.

We raced down the main street lined with small businesses and homes, the street dark except for the lights intermittently strewn down the road.

"Thank you for that back there." The newborn said as we raced into the forest. I cracked a smile to see that a newborn had somewhat of a stable mind, enough to at least thank someone.

_**Alex POV**_

When I gained my composure a fraction of a second later, no sooner was this mysterious man holding me down. As I made eye contact with his amber colored eyes I saw images from his mind too. Vicious vampires with blood red eyes mauling innocent civilians, I realized he was trying to stop what he had seen so many times before. He saw me staring intently meeting his gaze which must have tipped him off that I wasn't hostile. I looked to move away from the town which he had already began to do. As we raced out of the town I wondered what would await us next, who this strange vampire with the golden eyes was?

"Thank you for that back there" I said to the new acquaintance I had made.

As we reached the far outskirts of the town I saw this as an opportunity to find out some information about this man. "Hey, hold it for a second." The man did not slow, he kept up his speed.

"We're almost there, I know you can keep up, you're probably faster than me being a newborn and all." He was right, I could've easily beaten him no problem but I needed questions answered. We took a turn into the deep forested area at the base of a mountain and wound our way up the slope. He knew where we were going obviously. In the distance I began to make out the outline of a small house nestled deep into the mountainside.

* * *

A/N: Okay so here's chapter one, yes I know it's pretty short but I just wanted to give a taste of the story I promise chapter two will be much longer, I look to see chapter two up within the next week or so, please tell me what you think, what you loved, what you hated, what you might want to happen... I have the story in my mind but I always like to hear what on others' mind, thank you for reading ;)


End file.
